1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a network audio testing system and the network audio testing method thereof and, in particular, to a network audio testing system and the network audio testing method thereof that can test the performance of a network communication system during communication.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technology, the network speed today has become increasingly fast. Therefore, a network communication system for voice communication using a network has been widely used by users. During the two-way communication under the hands-free mode of the network communication system, a user may sometimes hear his or her own voice or cannot hear the voice of another users. Therefore the network communication systems available in the market utilize various voice signal processing solutions to reduce external noises, and each solution has its uniqueness. However, in the prior art there is no objective evaluation method to distinguish the pros and cons of the network communication systems regarding voice processing performances.
The voice tests in the prior art mostly focus on simplex voice tests, such as frequency responses, volume levels and voice distortion degrees. The reason is that it is easier to implement simplex tests; there is no other interference source. Currently a duplex test method has been disclosed in ITU-T P.340, which records the attenuation degree of the voice signal during its transmission. However, the test method of ITU-T P340 only records the attenuation degree of the duplex transmission. It cannot test the residual energy of the echo of the network communication system or the attenuation degree of the energy transmitting signals.
Therefore, a new network audio testing system and the network audio testing method thereof is required to solve this issues in the prior art mentioned above.